parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1)
(Inside the Great Hall, Giovanni is continuing down his list of tyrannical laws.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Item 96...(snickers) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges...such as...(A fearful Abraham Simpson hugs a terrified Patty and Selma Bouvier) ...the elderly,...(A woodcarver with a cast and crutch, named Geppetto, is horrified) ...the infirm, and especially (snickers) little children. (Giovanni leans upside down over the railing to sneer at Rod and Todd from before. They look at the man defiantly before Ned and Maude whisk them away.) (Geppetto approaches him angrily.) *Geppetto/Mouse with Crutch: That is ridiculous! You're insane! *Giovanni/Ratigan: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. (Giovanni takes the crutch from Geppetto, who falls to the floor.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (triumphantly) I have the power! (He breaks the crutch in half to accent this.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: Of course you do. *Giovanni: (jumps on the banister) I am supreme! *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: Only you. *Giovanni/Ratigan: This is MY kingdom! (Giovanni laughs evilly as the crowd cowers under his shadow.) (In the backroom however, Ash has found Oak, Butch, and Cassidy.) (Giovanni stops laughing and clears his throat, and sits on the banister to address Robot Princess Presto.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (modestly) That is, of course, with your Highness' permission. (There is no answer right away, and Giovanni gives it a light slap, making it spring back to life.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: Most assuredly... (However, its expression and voice suddenly change...) ...you insidious fiend! *Giovanni/Ratigan: (shocked) What? (Cut to the crowd. They look surprised and suspicious.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: (from o.c.) You're not... (Cut to her.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: ...my Royal Consort! *Giovanni/Ratigan: (catches on, covers Robot Princess Presto's mouth and addresses the crowd) What a sense of humor. *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: (ducks down to free itself) You're a cheap fraud and impostor! *Giovanni/Ratigan: (yells to the back) Oak! (As Giovanni smiles nervously at the crowd, we see that behind the curtain, it is now Ash at the controls. Annie (wearing her beret) and Oak embrace as Brock holds a rope around Butch and Cassidy, who are now gagged. Princess Presto has her rope around Meowth, who is also gagged and gives it a tight tug.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct. (Ash jerks at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting Giovanni's nose. He forces the head back down, but both arms spring out, hitting him in the stomach. Giovanni moves in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying his scheme anymore. Robot Princess Presto pushes past Giovanni.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: No depravity you wouldn't commit. (Giovanni tries to force his weight on the robot, but it springs upward, bringing him up with it, then letting him fall.) (Ash jerks even harder on the controls.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: You, Giovanni,... (Outside, the robot is falling apart.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: ...are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, (rising pitch) commonly known as a... (Giovanni's temper flares as he seizes the robot by the neck, knowing what is next.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: (desperately) DON'T SAY IT! (Ash bursts from behind the curtain and points at his nemesis.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: POKÉMON THIEF! *Giovanni/Ratigan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Arrest that fiend! (Ash, Brock, Oak, and Princess Presto tackle Giovanni as several other humans rush forward to help. Other humans are fighting of the rest of Team Rocket. (Annie (not wearing her beret) watches from behind the curtain, not noticing that Meowth has managed to free himself from his gag and ropes.) (Outside, Groudon is still running from Pikachu. She darts through bushes and flower beds and scrambles up a wall, where Pikachu can only leap up halfway and yelp at him. Groudon snickers and lifts his chin at him. He turns, lifting his tail, and making a show of leaping down the other side.) (Seconds later, he gives another terrified screech as several more Pokémon can be heard saying their names and growling. Groudon's scales and teeth fly as the camera pans over to reveal he jumped right into the Royal Pokémon's Kennel. Then Groudon is defeated, not knowing that he has spit up poor Bushroot.) (Back inside, Giovanni throws his attackers away and sheds his robe.) (Meowth has changed out of his British guard uniform and into his scarf. Meowth whistles at Giovanni from a high balcony, holding Annie.) *Meowth/Fidget: The girl! The girl! (Oak turns, horrified as Giovanni jumps from person to person, and grabs a robe to swing himself to the balcony. Ash, Brock, and Oak rush forward, only to freeze as Giovanni holds Annie threateningly over the edge.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Stay where you are or the girl dies! (He disappears behind the curtain, taking Annie with him.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Hurry, Brock! (Ash leads Brock and Oak outside, then spots Giovanni's dirigible.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: There he goes! (Ash climbs up a flag pole and shouts down.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Brock! Oak! Gather up those balloons. (Over a dozen balloons are tied to the palace gate. As Dawson and Flaversham move to take them, The Ash begins to lower the Union Jack!) (A storm is approaching as Meowth, wearing his cap with his scarf, pedals the dirigible and Giovanni steers. Annie is bravely standing up to the villain.) *Annie/Olivia: Just wait! Ash's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail. (tugs on Giovanni's coat to accent her next few insults) He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, jerk like you. (Giovanni, being much stronger, easily takes his coat back.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Would you kindly sit down and...(shouts) SHUT UP?! (Giovanni's yell sends Annie flying back, knocking her over a stool and into the wall. Giovanni turns and sees the British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. Meowth cowers as it moves higher.) (Ash has taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for him, Brock to fly in. Annie looks excitedly that she has seen her grandfather and friends. Giovanni sneers and turns the dirigible as Meowth begins to pedal faster.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Let her go, chaps! (Brock and Oak release air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Giovanni easily. Giovanni leads them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lord Nelson, and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge.) (Meowth pedals as fast as he can as Giovanni steers the dirigible just below the bridge.) (Brock braces himself for a crash, but at the last moment, they move downward, just missing it.) (Up ahead, Meowth stops pedaling, out of breath and exhausted. Giovanni glares at his assistant as the cat hops inside and gestures towards Annie.) *Meowth/Fidget: (squeakily) We have to - lighten the load. *Giovanni/Ratigan: (laughingly) Oh, you want to lighten the load! Excellent idea! (Meowth snickers at Annie, but Giovanni seizes him by the neck and tosses him over instead.) *Meowth/Fidget: (desperately) No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly! (Meowth falls into the Thames River as Giovanni hops on the propeller and moves forward, but Meowth is defeated. However, Ash and the others have finally caught up, and the detective is preparing to jump.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Steady! (Ash catches the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Giovanni ducks as Ash's feet just miss him. The two adversaries glare at each other, until a terrified scream in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther comes from Annie. With Giovanni at the pedal, there is no one to steer, and they are heading directly for Big Ben!) *Annie/Olivia: (woman's voice from The Pink Panther) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Giovanni/Ratigan: (man's voice from The Pink Panther) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (And CRASH!! On the mouse-made hot air balloon, all Brock and Oak can do is stare at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole, and pray that their friends are all right.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts